Sweet Dreams 2
by LoveTheForeverGone
Summary: Draco has mysterious dream about Harry and is so rudely interrupted right when it's getting to the good part! Fluffy smut :D RE-DONE!


**A/N:** 2nd enstallment of the Sweet Dreams series :D Look for number 3, COMING SOON!

**Disclaimer:** I **don't own** anything. Everything except the plot belongs to the wonderful **J.K Rowling**.

**(RE-DONE)** (As of 6/21/2012)

* * *

><p>"Draco..."<p>

The blonde heard someone whisper his name next to his ear while they put what he assumed was a blindfold over his eyes.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed while reaching out to hit whoever had just handicapped his eyes.

"Shhh," Was the only response.

"Calm down." The mystery person breathed in his ear.

"Who are you?" Draco asked wearingly as he felt warm lips pressing light kisses on his neck.

"Guess." The stranger chuckled while nibbling Draco's ear lobe.

"Well, you can't just expect me to know the answer!" Draco said exasperated.

"You need to give me some hints!" The blonde demanded while trying not to let a moan escape from his lips. Draco knew it was a boy by the sound of his voice. (Which didn't surprise him do to the fact he was gay, but how did someone find out?) Someone he knew possibly. Yes, he _knew_ that voice, but just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well..." The stranger said while turning the blind-folded Draco around so they were presumably facing each other.

"I attend Hogwarts with you." The mysterious person responded.

"But, I'm not in Slytherin." He said before pressing light kisses to Draco's pale throat.

"Well." Draco thought about it,

"No Hufflepuff would be cunning enough to think of blind-folding me. And a Ravenclaw would be too shy." Draco laughed softly, "So you must be a Gryffindor."

"Correct." The mystery person whispered while being nose-to-nose with the blond. His breath ghosting over Draco's lips. Draco could smell the intoxicating boy. He smelled like, like freshly cut grass, and mint. A perfect combination.

"Give me another hint." Draco said in a low whisper.

The stranger chuckled softly, "If I give you another hint, you'll know who I am."

"What's wrong with knowing who you are?" Draco asked, resisting the urge to rip off his blindfold to see who it was.

"I want to do this first." The stranger murmured before gently placing his lips on Draco's. The Slytherin gasped slightly at the sudden contact but quickly kissed back. After several minutes of careful kisses, Draco could feel warm hands snake around his waist, so he ran his fingers threw the stranger's hair. _His hair_. It was so soft, and slightly unruly to say the least.

'_Who did he know with messy hair?' _Draco pondered.

The kiss deepened as the stranger slowly ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip begging for entrance. Draco parted his lips expectantly and was invaded by a warm tongue. They both moaned at the sensation of tongues fighting for dominance. Draco went to cup the mystery person's face with his hand when he felt something. _Glasses._

'_Who do I know that wears glas-...uh oh_.' Draco thought and broke the kiss to let his lungs get oxygen.

"Harry..." Draco breathed, half asking, half not wanting to believe what was happening. Draco slipped off his blindfold to find a raven-haired boy with round glasses and vibrant green eyes staring back at him. Fear, hope, and lust visible in his eyes.

"Draco..." Harry whispered while stepping closer and placing a hand on Draco's cheek.

Draco was freaking out.

_He_, Draco Malfoy, had just played tonsil hockey with _Harry_, as in Harry Potter, as in, 'The Boy Who Lived' Harry Potter. What was he supposed to do! Say, _'Sorry, not my type Potter. Sod off.'_? That would seem like the logical answer. But Potter _was_ his type; he'd been secretly crushing on the golden boy for months. _'Ok'_, Draco thought, '_I have two options; Option one, Run like hell. Option two, kiss him senseless. __Decisions, decisions...'_

Harry let out a squeak in surprise as Draco practically attacked his lips. Harry quickly recovered and kissed back just as fiercely.

They were soon both moaning quite loud in pleasure from the combination of lips, tongue, teeth, and _touch_-

"Oh Harry," Draco moaned as Harry started cupping the blonde's already hard erection through his jeans-

"_Sir_? _Is Mr. Malfoy ok, Sir?_" The little house elf squeaked as he tried to wake him.

Draco's eyes shot open, "What? Who? _Izzy!_ What the bloody hell are you doing!"

The house elf stuttered, "Izzy c-came to ch-check on Mr. Malfoy b-because Izzy heard m-moaning and-"

"Oh." Draco blushed a deep crimson.

"I'm fine. Really. Tell Mother I'll be down for breakfast, er, soon." Draco said as he tried to hide his erection under the silk covers of his bed.

"Yes sir." The little house elf squeaked and left the room with a very confused face.

"Bloody hell..." Draco murmured before flipping over onto his stomach. "Why _him_?" he groaned into his pillow.

Draco had been having very, er, _sensual_ dreams ever since he left Hogwarts for the summer. Only one week left. Then he'd try and spy on the boy wonder, figure out if the rumors were true that he had a 10 inch- I mean, if he had a girlfriend. Or a _boyfriend, rather. _

"Only one more week," Draco's thoughts began to get fuzzy as he was swept off to sleep once again.

* * *

><p>As always, tell me what you think by clicking that little button there :)<p>

**LOOK FOR SWEET DREAMS 3 COMING SOON!**


End file.
